This disclosure relates to determining availability statuses for users of a communication service provider system.
Users of a communication service provider system can be made aware of the availability status of other users of the communication service provider system. For example, users that are authorized to view the availability status of a particular user may be able to view an indicator of the availability status on their Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) softphone, e.g., using a busy lamp field (BLF) associated with the user. As another example, an indicator of the availability status of the user may be viewable to other users in a chat application that allows users of the communication service provider system to instant message each other. Example availability statuses for users of the communication service provider system can include one or more of “on the phone,” “phone is ringing,” “do not disturb,” “unavailable,” “busy,” “out of office,” “away from desk,” “at home,” “mobile,” “traveling,” and other similar statuses.